Chasing You
by Kianichi
Summary: Meskipun hubungan mereka diawali dengan kebohongan Sasuke padanya, tapi sejak awal Sakura memang menyukainya, bahkan semakin lama semakin menyukainya, amat sangat menyukainya. Lalu apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Your Cinderella sequel, two shots. Rated T plus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of 2

Biru langit sangat cerah, di bawahnya tampak awan putih berjalan beriringan disertai angin ringan yang menyejukkan, itulah yang jelas terlihat dari atap gedung Konoha High School saat ini. Dua siswa KHS sedang menikmati pemandangan itu di balik dinding, berteduh pada bayangan dinding yang melawan arah matahari.

Uchiha Sasuke, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku samping celana seragamnya, bahunya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, sementara satu kakinya terlipat menempelkan alas sepatunya pada dinding. Onyxnya menatap datar pada langit cerah di atasnya, sepoi angin menerpa surai gelapnya yang sudah lebih panjang. Satu siswa yang lainnya duduk di sebelahnya, menatap melongo padanya. Uzumaki Naruto, si rambut pirang teman dekatnya yang baru saja diberitahunya tentang sebuah keputusan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Sakura-chan sangat mencintaimu, tahu?" Tanggap Naruto berusaha mencoba membuat Sasuke mempertimbangkan keputusannya lagi.

Naruto memang bukan orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura, tapi sejak hubungan mereka diresmikan di acara Festival Musik sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, Naruto adalah salah satu teman dekatnya yang sangat akrab dengan Sakura. Bahkan tidak jarang Sasuke merasa jengkel jika Naruto menggoda Sakura dengan kekonyolannya, apalagi Sakura akan tertawa karena hal itu. Karena itulah Sasuke merasa harus memberitahu Naruto yang merupakan temannya dan teman Sakura sebelum benar-benar menjalankan keputusannya. Seperti yang Sasuke duga sebelumnya, Naruto pasti akan berusaha menahan keputusannya itu atau bahkan membatalkannya meskipun Sasuke juga tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan membuatnya merubah keputusannya.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain gumaman andalannya itu, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang dengan sikap sahabatnya.

* * *

 **CHASING YOU  
**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya pakai tokohnya suka-suka.

Selain kepuasan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fic ini.

Story by Kianichi

Main Pair: Sasusaku

Warning: AU, OOC, DLDR, typo (maybe)

 **Enjoy**

Sasuke memasuki ruang khusus Kurama, ada Neji didampingi Tenten memainkan game favoritnya dan Sai yang sedang mencoret-coret kertas didampingi Ino di sampingnya. Keempatnya menoleh pada Sasuke yang langsung menuju satu kursi dekat jendela dan duduk di sana. Semua menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke dua minggu terakhir ini. Sebelumnya setiap kali istirahat atau jam kosong, Sasuke tidak akan datang ke ruangan itu, melainkan langsung ke perpustakaan menghampiri pacarnya, Sakura. Atau ke kantin atau kemanapun tapi selalu dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi, hingga sudah bisa dipastikan dimana ada Sakura di sana pula ada Sasuke.

Tapi sekitar dua minggu terakhir ini, Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat bersama Sakura, tidak mengekor Sakura seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika dikatakan padanya 'Sakura ada di kantin' maka Sasuke tidak akan ke sana, Sakura juga tidak terlihat mencari Sasuke. Karena itu, banyak yang berpendapat keduanya sedang bermasalah, meskipun tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ini adalah kabar gembira untuk para fans Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah ini, dia juga tidak berkeinginan memberitahu siapapun, kecuali beberapa menit yang lalu pada sahabat pirang bodohnya, Naruto. Sasuke mengambil smartphonenya, memasang headhone pada kedua lubang telinganya dan mendengarkan musik dengan tenang. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke tahu Yamanaka Ino beranjak pergi keluar sambil menatap sebal padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bersyukur tidak berpacaran dengan orang itu." Gerutu Ino sambil berjalan. Dulu Ino begitu menyukai orang itu, tapi setelah mengetahui kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, sudah pasti Ino tidak akan tahan, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersabar seperti Sakura". Langkah Ino memelan saat didengarnya suara Shikamaru yang sedang duduk bersandar tiang melihat ke langit sambil berbicara dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari via telfon.

"Gaara?" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada Tanya, "Kapan?" imbuhnya.

Ino sengaja merendahkan suara langkahnya agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan ini, bagaimanapun Ino penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Gaara adik Temari itu kan termasuk anak populer yang dikenalnya. Yamanaka Ino tidak akan pernah ketinggalan gosip apapun tentang anak-anak populer.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya, itu sangat merepotkan. Lagipula bukankah dia sendiri yang ingin pindah ke sini? Kupikir dengan kepribadiannya itu adikmu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dimanapun dia berada".

Ino sepertinya mengerti dengan pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Temari, Ino tersenyum dengan berita baru itu lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

-0-

Di sudut favoritnya di perpustakaan KHS, Sakura masih tampak serius dengan buku bacaannya, walaupun sebenarnya sejak sekitar 10 menit yang lalu emeraldnya tidak beranjak dari halaman yang sedang dibukanya. Sakura akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika memaksakan diri membaca buku sementara bukan itu yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Yang Sakura inginkan adalah orang yang biasa duduk di bangku sebelahnya segera datang. Tapi itu tidak juga terjadi. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu getar smartphone-nya menunjukkan adanya pesan.

Aku tidak bisa. – Sasuke

Normalnya, Uchiha Sasuke akan menambahkan kata 'maaf' jika tidak bisa datang dan menuliskan juga alasan ketidakbisaannya. Tapi sudah beberapa kali ini tidak seperti itu. Aneh, tentu saja. Ada yang salah dengan pacarnya itu, tapi setiap kali Sakura bertanya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan Sakura tahu itu bukan langkah kaki orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Sakura menoleh pada temannya yang baru datang, Yamanaka Ino memperhatikannya dengan tatapan prihatin, "Kutebak orang itu tidak akan datang." Katanya. Ino berjalan mendekat, duduk di tempat Sasuke biasa duduk.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Ino ikut tersenyum, lebih hambar dari senyum Sakura, "Dia duduk sendirian, mengenakan earphone-nya, entah apa yang sedang didengarkannya." Jelas Ino.

Sakura diam sesaat, membaca lagi pesan Sasuke, "Setidaknya dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa datang."

"Ya ampun Saku… apa sih yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan?" Sergah Ino benar-benar gemas dengan keadaaan Sakura dan pacarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku melakukan apa yang biasa aku...tidak, maksudku, kami melakukan apa yang biasa kami lakukan." Jelas Sakura.

Ino membuang nafas dengan keras, "Justru itu masalahnya, Saku…"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Ino tersenyum, berharap senyumnya membuat Sakura mudah memahami apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Sakura, dengar. Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, menurutku kau harus bertindak lebih, maksudku.." Ino agak ragu mengatakannya, "Sebaiknya kau lebih agresif."

Sakura blushing mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "Ino, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

Ino tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura, "Melihat kau merona begitu, aku yakin kau mengartikan kata agresif lebih jauh dari apa yang aku maksudkan."

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah "Lalu apa maksudnya?"

Ino masih dedikit terkikik, "Ne, Sakura.. Aku tahu kau suka sekali tempat yang tenang seperti di sini, dan kadang Sasuke pun juga begitu. Tapi… apa kau tidak merasa mungkin saja Sasuke sedikit bosan dengan rutinitas kalian yang seperti itu-itu saja selama hampir enam bulan kalian berpacaran?" Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit kebingungan, Ino bersedekap dan melanjutkan pendapatnya, "Kau harus lebih menempel padanya, Sakura."

"Menempel?"

"Iya."

"Kau melakukannya pada Sai?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kasihan sekali Sai.."

"Apa maksudmu, jidat? Setidaknya apa yang aku lakukan berhasil membuat Sai tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku." Ino menjulurkan lidah, dan harus Sakura akui kali ini Ino benar.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Apa kau tahu karena akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang terlihat bersama, banyak yang berpikir kalian mungkin akan putus. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kau putus dengan Sasuke, Sakura?"

Membayangkannya saja Sakura tidak pernah, sejak jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, dalam hati Sakura, dalam pikirannya, dan dalam segala rencana masa depannya, Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya. Sasuke memang cinta pertamanya, dan Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah juga cinta terakhirnya, cinta sejatinya. Tidak pernah Sakura membayangkan akan bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, "Tidak, Ino.. Kumohon jangan katakan itu lagi, aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya, aku tidak mau putus dengan Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum, diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura, "Berusahalah Sakura, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya." Ino memberikan tisu dari sakunya pada Sakura.

Sakura membersihkan jejak air mata di pipinya sembari tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Pig!"

"Bukan masalah." Kata Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya, "Ah, aku dengar akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Suna."

-0-

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid KHS segera keluar kelas. Setelah bersayonara pada Sakura, Ino melambaikan tangan sembari berlari menuju pintu kelas, Sai sudah menuggu di sana. Sakura tersenyum melihat keduanya pergi. Harusnya hari ini Sasuke juga menjemputnya di kelasnya untuk pulang bersama, tapi mungkin sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak bisa dan entah apa alasannya kali ini. Sakura mengecek smartphone-nya, satu pesan diterima.

Hari ini aku ada acara keluarga, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama. – Sasuke

Acara keluarga ya? Pikir Sakura. Sakura ingin sekali memastikan Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Dicarinya nomor kontak Bibi Mikoto di smartphone-nya. Tapi, Sakura merasa bersalah jika tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Karenanya diurungkannya niatnya tadi. Dimasukkannya smartphone-nya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Sebelumnya Sakura berpikir segera pulang, tapi langkah gontainya terhenti tepat di salah satu bagian lapangan. Sakura memutar badannya ke tempat panggung yang sudah dibongkar, memejamkan mata, dan ingatannya kembali ke hari itu. Hari dimana Sasuke menjadi vokalis Kurama untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat itu Sakura membenci dan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menipunya demi untuk mendekatinya, bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, semua masih terasa indah hingga sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura merasa Sasuke berubah, seperti menjauhinya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Gumam Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, begitu membuka matanya terbelalak dengan sosok orang asing di depannya, berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Saking terkejutnya, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan saat berusaha melangkah mundur, Sakura sudah pasti jatuh jika saja pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menangkap pinggangnya dan menariknya. Sakura seperti sedang dipeluk oleh pemuda bertato ai di dahinya itu. Sakura segera menarik diri, "Te.. terima kasih."

Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam yang berbeda itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sepertinya salahku yang mengejutkanmu."

"Ah, iya, kupikir juga begitu." Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sakura perlahan menjauh, sambil berpikir tentang pemuda itu. Sakura belum pernah melihatnya, dan seragamnya pun juga berbeda. Mungkin saja dia murid baru yang diceritakan Ino. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, pemuda itu ternyata masih di sana, Sakura merasa pemuda itu memperhatikannya. Sakura mendekati pemuda itu, "Kau…murid baru?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Sabaku Gaara. Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara."

Sakura menjabat tangan Gaara, "Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno-san?" Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tidak, Sakura saja."

Keduanya saling tersenyum, hingga terdengar suara cempreng dari belakang Sakura, "Gaara!" Naruto menghampiri dengan cengiran lebarnya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan meuju pintu gerbang diikuti Naruto yang tadinya bilang ingin numpang sampai rumah pamannya Uchiha Obito untuk latihan futsal. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu juga Naruto yang heran. "Ada apa, Teme?" Ditengoknya arah yang sama dengan Sasuke, Nampak Gaara dan Sakura di sana.

"Oh, itu Gaara kan? Dia benar pindah ke sini? Kenapa dia dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke tidak memberi komentar apapun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang. Terdengar suara cempreng Naruto dari belakangnya, "Aku tidak jadi ikut, Teme! Aku ingin menyapa Gaara dulu."

Ya, Naruto memang cukup dekat dengan Gaara, mereka sering bermain futsal bersama. Sasuke bersyukur begitu keluar pintu gerbang KHS, mobil jemputannya sudah menunggu di sana. Segera dibukanya pintu belakang, membuang tasnya ke dalam mobil begitu saja dan segera duduk tanpa Sasuke sadari menutup pintu mobil terlalu keras.

"Baka Imouto, ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya, Uchiha Itachi tampak memegangi tasnya yang dia lempar tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke merebut kembali tasnya.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja."

Sasuke mendekap tasnya, "Apa aku anak kecil?" dan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil ke arah jalanan.

Mood adiknya sedang tidak baik sekarang, Itachi sadar benar hal itu, "Well, setiap hari kau diantar jemput kan?" kekeh Itachi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berkomentar. Itachi berencana sedikit menggoda adik tersayangnya itu, "Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Bug!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya tas Sasuke melayang ke muka Itachi dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, kali ini dengan sengaja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Sekolah, hari masih begitu pagi, tapi Ino sudah seperti menjadikan Sakura terdakwa, mencercanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan a la wartawan berita selebriti. Sakura bisa mengerti hal ini, sejak kejadian enam bulan lalu Sakura memang harus sedikit lebih terbuka pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Pig! Aku tidak berdua dengannya, ada Naruto di sana." Sakura benar-benar gemas dengan sahabat pirangnya ini yang selalu berpikir akan ada percik-percik asmara di setiap pertemuan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan sesama pria."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan detailnya, Saku – "

Sakura bersedekap, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menceritakan cerita versinya, awal kejadian kemarin hingga kedatangan Naruto dan berakhir dengan dia dan Naruto menemani Gaara mengelilingi KHS sambil Naruto sedikit bercerita tentang Gaara.

"Puas?" Tanya Sakura sedikit jengkel.

Ino pura-pura mengernyit, "Ah, ternyata cuma begitu.."

"Sialan kau, Pig!" Sakura berdecak sebal, "Tentu saja cuma begitu, memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

Ino tertawa, "Jadi kau tahu Gaara itu penyanyi indie?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Sekaligus model? Iya, Naruto sudah menceritakannya."

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa Sabaku Gaara ingin pindah ke KHS?"

"Kupikir itu masuk area privasi.."

"Hei.." Belum selesai Ino dengan kalimatnya, Guru Iruka masuk ke kelas diikuti Sabaku Gaara di belakangnya. Sakura dan Ino kaget, tentu saja. Sabaku Gaara sekelas dengan mereka. Lalu siswi-siswi lain mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Gaara, ada yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

Setelah Guru Iruka memperkenalkan Gaara, Gaara dipersilahkan duduk di bangku yang sangat kebetulan berada di belakang Sakura. Gaara menuju bangkunya, Sakura berinisiatif memberi salam dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu. Gaara yang Sakura temui pagi ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kemarin menghabiskan seperempat hari dengannya dan Naruto.

-0-

Seperti yang sudah Sakura rencanakan semalam, hari ini di jam istirahat Sakura akan melakukan hal yang belum biasa dia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi tadi Sakura sudah menerima pesan kalau Sasuke tidak bisa datang, ini sangat sesuai dengan yang Sakura rencanakan. Sakura berharap Sasuke akan benar-benar senang dengan kejutannya hari ini. Ditinggalkannya kelasnya yang masih sangat ramai karena Gaara yang notabenya adalah bintang muda dikerubuti banyak fansgirl dadakan, bahkan ada yang datang dari luar kelas.

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke saat tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dari belakangnya dan menarik tubuhnya dekat pintu gudang, Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat berhadapan dengan orang yang telah menariknya tadi.

"Gaara..?"

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Kata Gaara masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya dan tersenyum canggung, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, nada heran jelas terdengar dari suara Sakura.

Gaara menatap lekat-lekat emerald Sakura, "Maaf, aku tidak membalas salammu tadi pagi."

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar kok, maksudku…kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Sakura merasa aneh, kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti ini?

Gaara tersenyum, "Sejujurnya aku kecewa."

"Eh? Kecewa… Aku tidak mengerti, karena apa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Hening sejenak, Sakura menunggu jawaban Gaara yang sedang menatap emeraldnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Sakura mengerti, "Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar."

Emerald Sakura terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Gaara, refleks salah satu kakinya mundur selangkah, apa maksud Gaara mengatakan hal itu? Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu berpindah si dekat Sakura dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Emerald Sakura mengikuti pergerakan Gaara, masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Gaara.

"Kemarin, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu…." Gaara mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, Gaara berniat melihat sekolah barunya yang menurutnya lebih dekat dengan kantor agensinya. Setelah memasuki pintu gerbang KHS, Gaara menoleh berkeliling. Tapi ketika jade-nya menangkap sosok bersurai senada bunga sakura, jade-nya tidak mau beralih dari sosok itu. Diperhatikannya Sakura yang sedang terpejam, angin ringan menerpa rambutnya bergerak lembut. Seperti sihir, Gaara tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan Sakura. Gaara tersenyum, baginya pemandangan ini tampak begitu indah. Lalu saat didengarnya Sakura bergumam 'ada apa denganmu?' dan Gaara menanggapinya dengan kata 'apa?' Gaara kembali terperangkap pada sosok itu, kali ini iris klorofil Sakura yang membuatnya yakin akan suatu perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, "Kurasa sejak itulah, aku menyukaimu."

Gaara tahu emerald itu pasti akan menyempit karena kaget, Gaara tersenyum pahit, "Dan rasanya sangat menyesakkan saat tahu kau adalah pacar Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk, bingung harus berkata apa. Apakah harus berterima kasih pada perasaan yang dimiliki Gaara, lalu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu? Atau berkata sebaiknya mereka hanya berteman karena Sakura dia tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin, karena untuk berteman dengan orang yang menyukaimu, setidaknya Sakura harus mendapatkan izin Sasuke. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk diam, menoleh sedikit pada Gaara, tersenyum canggung lalu membungkuk, dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Uchiha Sasuke terkejut, tentu saja ini yang diinginkan Sakura, tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura sebenarnya ingin Sasuke senang dengan tindakannya ini. Saat tiba di ruang khusus Kurama tadi, Sakura melihat Ino dan Sai, Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke sendirian entah mendengarkan apa dengan earphone-nya. Dilihatnya Ino tersenyum dengan kedatangannya, ketiga teman yang lain hanya menatapnya aneh, Sakura langsung saja duduk di dekat Sasuke, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget Sasuke, Sakura menarik salah satu earphone di telinga Sasuke dan meindahkan ke telinganya sendiri, "Aku penasaran dengan lagu yang membuatmu melupakanku?" Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan itu cukup untuk Sakura merasa bahwa saat ini dia dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Sakura memberanikan diri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangan Sakura di cemari tangannya, Sakura tersenyum, andai Sakura tahu saat ini semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

-0-

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Jidat!" Ino berdiri di samping mejanya dengan senyuman lebar dengan tasnya yang tersampir di pundak kanannya, sepertinya setelah bel pulang sekolah sesaat yang lalu Ino segera menghampirinya, Ino sedikit merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa berbisik pada Sakura, "Seandainya tadi kau lihat betapa merahnya wajah Sasuke-mu."

"Pig!" Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. Tadi memang rasanya Sakura sedikit agresif. Tapi itu kan memang sudah rencananya, saran Ino tentunya.

Ino nyengir, menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa besok, Saku!"

Sakura tersenyum, kini Sakura yang masih menunggu Sasuke, tadi di jam istirahat Sasuke bilang ingin pulang bersama. Kelas sudah mulai sepi, Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke. Tampaknya Sakura melupakan satu hal, Gaara berjalan dari arah belakangnya, dan kini berdiri di tempat tadi Ino menghampirinya di samping meja Sakura, "Kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Ah, iya, sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Sakura." pamit Gaara.

Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak karena setelah pernyataan Gaara tadi siang, Sakura belum memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Gaara!" Panggil Sakura.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, berbaik menoleh pada Sakura yang beranjak dari bangkunya, Sakura mendekat sekitar dua meter dari Gaara. "Maaf, aku tadi pergi begitu saja, sejujurnya aku bingung dengan pernyataanmu yang tiba-tiba, apalagi kita baru mengenal satu hari." Sakura menarik nafas dalam, lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, dan maaf, aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura kembali berdiri tegak.

Gaara tersenyum, "Mengatakan hal itu padaku, justru membuatku semakin menyukaimu Sakura. Karena itulah aku merasa kesal terlambat bertemu denganmu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan berteman?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura kembali bingung, dia belum menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke, apakah tidak masalah jika berteman dengan Gaara?

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman, Sakura." Kata Gaara lagi.

"Ya, aku harap demikian." Tanggap Sakura

Gaara tersenyum lagi lalu beranjak keluar kelas, "Sampai besok, Sakura!"

Begitu Gaara tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Saat dilihatnya pintu kelasnya lagi, Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, "Sasuke-kun!"

Dalam perjalanan pulang, di dalam mobil jemputan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdua di kursi penumpang. Mengabaikan sopir yang berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Sakura benar-benar rindu suasana ini, rasanya sudah sangat lama dia dan Sasuke tidak berdua seperti ini. Tapi sedari tadi sebenarnya Sakura berpikir apakah mungkin Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Gaara? Mungkin tidak, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul, lalu jika iya kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun? Sakura benar-benar ingin menanyakannya.

"Sasuke-kun tahu ada murid baru di kelasku?" Tanya Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke lebih pada memastikan.

"Um, aku dengar dia adik Temari-san, Naruto dan Ino mengenalnya, Sasuke-kun juga pasti mengenalnya kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu rivalku." Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tegas dan sepertinya tidak berbohong. Kenapa Ino tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini?

"Rival? Rival itu maksudnya…?" Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kami kenal sejak taman kanak-kanak, dan saat itu juga aku dan Gaara tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik. Kami selalu saja berbeda pendapat dan pikiran." Jelas Sasuke.

Ah, dari cerita Sasuke ini rasanya wajar saja kalau Gaara bilang kecewa karena Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu masalah utama yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tambahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, kalau Sasuke-kun dan Gaara adalah rival, pasti akan jadi masalah kalau aku berteman dengannya, iya kan?" Tanya Sakura lebih pada meminta izin, setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke. Hening sejenak, Sasuke seperti memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk Sakura.

"Rasanya tidak masalah, semua anggota Kurama mengenalnya, berteman dengannya tapi juga berteman denganku. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa." Tanggap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura diam sejenak, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Apa benar-benar tidak masalah? Meskipun Gaara bilang menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dan tidak terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura merasa sebal sendiri jika waktu yang dilaluinya terasa cepat begini, salahkan rumah Sakura yang jaraknya dekat dengan KHS. Tapi paling tidak Sakura sudah menceritakan tentang Gaara.

"Aku turun duluan," pamit Sakura dengan senyuman, sambil membuka pintu mobil. Saat Sakura sudah berada di luar, Sakura enggan menutup pintu. Masih memegang pintu mobil, Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan memberi isyarat seakan meminta Sasuke mendekat karena ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Sasuke benar menuruti kemauan Sakura, mendekat ke arah Sakura, mengabaikan sopir yang ada di kursi kemudi, tanpa aba-aba Sakura mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke hingga beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura lirih setelah menarik bibirnya, Sakura sempat melihat pipi Sasuke yang merona, Sakura tersenyum lalu berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Itu bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka, tapi boleh dibilang itu adalah ciuman pertama dimana Sakura yang pertama berinisiatif melakukannya. Sakura segera menutup pintu rumahnya, bersandar dibalik pintu itu dengan wajah merona, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai pipinya, ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan seberani itu. Ah, rasanya hari ini Sakura benar-benar agresif. Tapi apapun akan Sakura lakukan agar Sasuke tetap di sisinya. Mebuki yang muncul dari dapur menatap putri semata wayangnya penuh tanya yang tak bisa terucap. Sementara Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan tatapan sendu, tersenyum.

* * *

Malam ini tidak berbulan, bintang-bintang pun enggan menampakkan sinar kecilnya di langit, awan tebal sepertinya akan segera mencair. Sakura menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, duduk di ranjangnya terpaksa menikmati bunyi nada tunggu yang didengarnya. Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya, dan sekarang juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi bukankah semua berjalan lancar tadi siang? Bahkan tentang Gaara, Sasuke pun sepertinya tidak masalah, Sasuke juga bilang percaya padanya, lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak membalas pesan atau pun mengangkat teleponnya? Ah, mengingat Gaara jadi mengingat pula hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura segera mengganti tujuan panggilannya.

"Halo, Jidat! Ada apa?" Sapa Ino dari seberang sana.

Sakura ingin sedikit berbasa-basi. "Kau sedang apa, Ino?"

"Aku? Aku baru saja mau mengirimkan foto bugilku pada Sai-kun…"

"Pig!" Teriak Sakura membuat Ino segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, Jidat! Aku hanya bercanda, kau selalu menganggap serius tentang hal mesum yang aku bicarakan," Ujar Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lama-lama Sakura akan menjadi orang mesum gara-gara candaan Ino yang terkadang berlebihan, atau memang benar Sakura lah yang menganggap ini terlalu serius.

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura diam sejenak, "Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Sasuke-kun dan Gaara adalah rival, kau juga pasti tahu tentang hal itu kan?" Sakura mengungkapkan pertanyaannya sambil memandang suasana gelap di luar dari jendela kamarnya.

"Oh, aku pikir itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula mereka tidak benar-benar bermusuhan, mereka hanya perang dingin karena terlalu sering cekcok, yah… kau tahulah, beda pendapat. Memang terkadang mereka seperti ingin membunuh, maksudku…memukul satu sama lain, tapi sampai sekarang hal itu belum pernah terjadi." Jelas Ino.

Sakura diam mencerna penjelasan Ino, sampai Ino bertanya lagi padanya, "Ada apa?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ragu untuk menceritakan ini pada Ino, tapi Ino adalah sahabatnya, dan berdasarkan pengalaman yang telah terjadi tujuh bulan lalu, Sakura merasa harus memberitahu Ino. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya…Gaara bilang menyukaiku." Aku Sakura.

"Astaga, aku tidak mengira apa yang aku pikirkan benar-benar terjadi." Aku Ino. "Padahal kalian baru kenal satu hari, kan?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.." Sergah Sakura, "Aku sudah menolaknya, Ino!" tambah Sakura.

"Apa kau menceritakannya pada Sasuke?" Tanya Ino."Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, tadi siang aku pikir baik-baik saja, tapi sejak mengantarku pulang, aku belum mendengar kabar Sasuke lagi." Sakura tersenyum getir, "Aku juga sudah menceritakan tentang Gaara, dia bilang percaya padaku. Tapi entah kenapa daritadi dia tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponku."

Ino tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sepertinya Ino juga bingung dengan sikap Sasuke dari cerita Sakura.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku senang dengan pernyataan Gaara yang menyukaimu." Kata Ino tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura bingung lagi. Apa lagi yang ada di otak teman pirangnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada selidik.

Ino tersenyum, "Entahlah, rasanya menarik melihat dua pangeran yang sedang berperang dingin memperebutkan Cinderella, dan itu terjadi di dunia nyata." Jawab Ino.

"Sialan kau, Pig!" Sakura menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada, bersiap tidur. "Kau tahu dengan pasti siapa pangeranku."

Ino tersenyum, "Ya, berusahalah Saku." Sakura tersenyum dengan dukungan teman pirangnya ini.

"Ah, kau bilang kau sudah menolak Gaara? Kapan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tadi siang, sebelum Sasuke menjemputku di kelas. Kurasa Sasuke-kun tidak sengaja mendengarnya juga, tapi aku tidak yakin. Yang terpenting aku sudah menceritakan semua padanya." Jawab Sakura mulai berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Saku." Ujar Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Oyasumi." Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan Sakura harus kecewa lagi saat tahu tidak ada pesan balasan apapun dari Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sudah berencana akan pergi ke ruang Kurama bersama hari ini, Ino menemui Sai dan Sakura melanjutkan rencana lebih agresifnya pada Sasuke, karenanya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Sakura dan Ino segera keluar kelas. Tapi Sakura begitu kaget ketika sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sudah menunggunya di depan kelas, "Sasuke-kun?"Panggil Sakura hampir tidak percaya, setelah sekitar dua minggu Sasuke seperti mengabaikannya, kini Sasuke datang padanya. Ino tersenyum, turut senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang seakan menjemput Sakura, lalu Ino meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, entahlah, firasatnya berkata begitu, karena menurut yang Sakura lihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat senang. Ada ekspresi kaku, menahan sesuatu, entah apa itu Sakura tidak tahu dan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berharap-harap cemas bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke berjalan, dan mereka tiba di sudut sekolah yang agak sepi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merasa akan terjadi hal buruk saat Sasuke berbalik menoleh kepadanya, menatapnya dengan onyx yang sendu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa… kita ke sini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

Benar, pasti akan terjadi hal buruk. Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar, emeraldnya tak beralih dari onyx Sasuke. Dadanya bergemuruh, Sakura takut dengan apa yang akan Sasuke sampaikan.

"Aku ingin putus." Kata Sasuke tegas, seperti sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Seketika itu juga Sakura mati rasa, semilir angin, panas matahari, atau bahkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa merasakannya saat ini, Sakura menahan nafas tertegun menatap sosok di depannya. Dengan tawa getir, perlahan Sakura menunduk, dia pasti salah dengar, Sasuke yang mengejarnya bahkan menipunya untuk mendekatinya, Sasuke yang menjadikannya Cinderella, Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta, Sasuke yang dicintainya, meminta putus darinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pasti bercanda kan?" Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku serius. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Aku ingin kita putus." Ungkap Sasuke tanpa menyiratkan kebohongan dari onyxnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa semua jadi seperti ini, ini sama sekali bukan harapan Sakura. Nafas Sakura mulai tersengal-sengal meski belum mengatakan apapun, "Kenapa? Apa karena Gaara? Aku sudah menolaknya, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mengizinkan, aku tidak akan berteman dengannya. Atau kalau Sasuke-kun ingin aku menjauhinya, aku pasti…"

"Bukan karena Gaara. Aku bilang aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kan?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa alasan Sasuke-kun ingin putus?" Desak Sakura frustasi, "Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun."

"Entahlah, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sama sekali tidak menenangkan kegundahan Sakura saat ini, "Aku hanya ingin putus."

"Tidak, itu bukan alasan. Kumohon Sasuke-kun, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku tidak mengerti." Pinta Sakura terisak, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Sakura. "Kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke dengan menarik lengan Sasuke, "Tidak, Sasuke-kun, tunggu! Kumohon…"

Sasuke berbalik menatap iris klorofil Sakura yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening, tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di sana.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, rasanya sekujur tubuh Sakura lemas, jangankan untuk mengejar Sasuke, memanggilnya pun Sakura sudah tidak mampu. Sakura akhirnya terduduk di sana, memegangi kedua lututnya, merasakan sesak di dadanya, "Sasuke-kun…"

Jam pelajaran setelah istirahat sudah akan dimulai, tapi Sakura tak kunjung muncul di kelasnya, Ino mulai khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada sahabat pinky-nya, tapi Ino mencoba berfikir positif karena tadi Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Ino, Gaara segera keluar kelas untuk mencari Sakura, Gaara tidak peduli pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikannya atau siswi-siswi yang tadi mengerubuti bangkunya, diabaikanya Guru Yamato yang sudah di depan pintu memanggil-manggilnya. Gaara terus berlari, menyusuri lorong sekolah, menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok bersurai pink. Gaara berpikir harus menemukan Sakura apapun yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekalipun sedang bersama dengan Sasuke pacarnya. Selama memperhatikan Sakura, Gaara yakin Sakura bukan tipe yang akan bolos hanya untuk bersama laki-laki, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, begitulah firasat Gaara. Gaara menghentikan pencariannya ketika jade-nya menemukan warna pink di balik semak-semak. Gaara memutar langkahnya mencari jalan menuju pada sosok yang menurutnya sedang menangis, dan dugaan Gaara tidak salah saat dilihatnya Sakura duduk merangkul kedua lututnya sambil terus terisak. Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang perlahan menoleh padanya.

"Gaara…" Ucap Sakura lirih.

Entah bagaimana Gaara segera berlutut dan memeluk Sakura saat itu juga. Dirasakannya kepala Sakura bergerak-gerak di dadanya karena sesenggukan dan semakin terisak. Gaara sama sekali tidak keberatan jika seragamnya harus basah karena air mata semakin mempererat dekapannya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sosok bersurai hitam mencuat memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding tidak jauh dari sana, menatap mereka dengan onyxnya yang tajam.

Sekarang, Sakura duduk di tepi bendungan, di atas hamparan rumput yang hijau. Gaara memang sengaja mengajak Sakura ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan hati Sakura walaupun mungkin hanya sejenak. Sakura masih tampak tidak berdaya, kedua matanya bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Sebuah kaleng minuman yang sudah terbuka disodorkan padanya, Sakura menerimanya sambil menoleh pada Gaara, "Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Gaara ikut duduk tak jauh di sebelah Sakura, lalu sambil menegak minumannya sendiri menikmati kilauan air di depan mereka. Meskipun penasaran, Gaara mencoba bersabar hingga Sakura benar-benar tenang dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat setelahnya Gaara mendengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan tapi menyenangkannya.

"Sasuke-kun bilang ingin putus." Aku Sakura, berusaha sekuat hati menahan emosi di dadanya. Tapi nyatanya air mata tetap mengalir dari sudut emeralnya, dan lagi Sakura berusaha menghapusnya dengan buku-buku tangannya.

Gaara mendekat dan mengelus-elus rambut Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya lagi, "Sshhh, Sakura.. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Sakura terisak, "Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tapi kenapa dia ingin putus? Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Aku mencintainya… Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Tidak tahan, Gaara menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, mendekap kepala pink itu ke dadanya, "Sakura, tenanglah, semua pasti akan berlalu."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Gaara, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Sakura dengar. Sakura hanya ingin ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bohong dengan semua ucapannya tadi siang, tapi mana mungkin Gaara mengucapkan hal itu kan? Atau setidaknya ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal kenapa Sasuke ingin putus? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke-kun? Sakura menolak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

* * *

Malam ini Ino menginap di rumah Sakura, itu adalah tekad Ino untuk menghibur Sakura meskipun berkali-kali Sakura bilang ingin sendiri. Ino sedang memilih-milih baju di lemari pakaian Sakura, baju yang sesuai dengannya, sedangkan Sakura sedang berbaring di kasurnya, mengelus-elus guling kesayangannya, membayangkan jika itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura mendengar Ino menghela nafas frustasi, kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya Sakura yang frustasi? Sakura menoleh pada Ino, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya baju yang setidaknya cukup untuk menampung payudaraku ini?" Jawab Ino dengan entengnya.

Bug!

Guling itu dilempar tepat mengenai Ino. "Sialan kau, Pig!"

Ino menyeringai senang kemudian tertawa, akhirnya Ino bisa membuat sahabatnya ini kembali tidak seperti mayat hidup lagi, walaupun mungkin hanya sementara. "Astaga, kau melempar bayangan Sasuke padaku!"

Sakura mendelik, bangun dari ranjangnya untuk merebut gulingnya yang tadi dilemparnya pada Ino, kemudian Sakura kembali ke posisinya semula, berbaring dan memeluk gulingnya, "Kalau kau mau, kau pakai saja baju Ibuku." Timpal Sakura.

Ino terkikik mendengar jawaban Sakura, lalu Sakura mendengar suara pintu tertutup, sepertinya Ino benar-benar mengikuti saran Sakura.

Siang tadi, begitu Sakura sampai di depan rumah diantar Gaara, Ino sudah ada dirumahnya bersama Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Ino lah yang membawa tas sekolah Sakura, dan karena khawatir melihat penampilan Sakura dengan mata bengkaknya, Ino menghubungi orangtuanya dan mengatakan akan menginap di rumah Sakura. Saat ini Ino telah berbaring di sisi Sakura, menahan kepalanya dengan lipatan tangan kirinya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diceritakannya padamu." Kata Ino mengawali misinya menghibur sahabat pink-nya.

"Aku tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan apapun, Ino." Suara Sakura sudah terdengar lebih tenang sekarang, "Menurutku alasan apapun tidak cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkanku, karena aku masih mencintainya, masih setia padanya."

"Bagaimana dengan bosan?" Celetuk Ino, "Ups, maaf." Kata Ino menyadari tatapan yang seakan tidak percaya terpancar dari emerald Sakura.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, "Apa ternyata aku tidak sesuai dengan harapannya?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Saku- " Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah celetukannya tadi.

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam, Sakura sepenuhnya sadar meskipun Ino menyesali ucapannya, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Ino benar. Sakura mendengar Ino menghela nafas cukup panjang dan duduk. Sakura memperhatikan sahabat pirangnya yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius kali ini, "Kenapa kau tidak berfikir sederhana saja?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa?"

Ino bersedekap, "Bahwa Sasuke brengsek karena meninggalkan gadis baik sepertimu?"

"Aku tahu Sasuke brengsek sejak dia menipuku, tapi aku mencintai si brengsek itu." Jawaban Sakura membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala dan menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal.

"Matilah kau karena mencintai cowok brengsek." Ujar Ino.

"Um, aku benar-benar mati sekarang." Kata Sakura singkat.

Keduanya lalu tertawa, Ino menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya, "Kau sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

"Ini berkat kau ada di sini. Terima kasih, Pig." Sakura tersenyum, meski tidak secerah senyum biasanya.

"Yah, berdo'alah kau tidak harus melakukan hal yang sama untukku suatu hari nanti, Jidat!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sai sangat mencintaimu."

"Bukankah Gaara amat sangat lumayan?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan gurauan Ino sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Fict ke dua saya, seperti disampaikan di summarynya, ini Two Shots. Latihan bikin multichapter, he.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^  
Mudah-mudahan bisa segera lanjut chapter 2 of 2 nya..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 2

 **CHASING YOU  
**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya pakai tokohnya suka-suka.

Selain kepuasan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fic ini.

Story by Kianichi

Main Pair: Sasusaku

Warning: AU, OOC, DLDR, typo (maybe)

 **Enjoy**

Merah cerah, menarik setiap mata untuk melihat mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Pemiliknya dengan senang hati mengantarkan Sakura pulang hampir setiap harinya. Sakura sebenarnya merasa tidak enak hati, tapi Gaara bilang akan kecewa jika Sakura menolak niat baiknya, dan Sakura pun tak punya pilihan.

"Kau mau keluar denganku besok?" Ini adalah ajakan kencan Gaara yang sebenarnya ingin Gaara ucapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, namun baru hari ini Gaara mampu mengucapkannya. Gaara tahu Sakura masih belum bisa tidak berfikir tentang Sasuke, meskipun hanya untuk sekedar kencan.

Ya, tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, hari dimana Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura setelah mengatakan keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Berita putusnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun telah menyebar entah siapa yang memulai. Sakura berselingkuh dengan Gaara si murid baru, Sasuke kecewa dan memutuskannya, begitulah kira-kira berita yang terdengar. Ino sangat geram dengan ulah penyebar gosip yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ya meskipun tidak ada penggosip yang mau bertanggung jawab, tapi dalam kasus Sakura ini bahkan tidak diketahui dengan jelas identitas si penggosip. Sakura tidak mau memperbesar masalah ini, Naruto dan Sai selalu mendukung dan menghiburnya.

Sakura selalu berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, lewat pesan, telepon maupun bertemu secara langsung. Sakura masih tidak mengerti dan masih belum menerima keputusan Sasuke. Sakura bertekad akan menjadi pacar yang lebih baik jika Sasuke memberinya kesempatan kedua dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi selama itu pula Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura, tidak membalas pesan, tidak mengangkat telepon dan selalu menghindari Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sementara Gaara selalu setia berada di sisi Sakura.

Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut dengan ajakan kencan ini, karena Sakura tahu pasti akan seperti ini jika membiarkan Gaara mengantarnya hampir setiap hari, "Jadi, kau meminta upahmu?" Ujar Sakura.

"Lupakan kalau kau memang tidak bisa." Ungkap Gaara sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban Sakura, "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kita akan kemana?"

Gaara segera menoleh pada Sakura, "Kau yakin?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat konser Kurama besok, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan di sana atau tidak." Ya, Sakura dengar dari Ino bahwa Kurama akan mengadakan konser besok. Jika saja Sakura masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke meski hanya sekedar berteman, sudah pasti Sakura akan menyiapkan staminanya untuk berhimpitan dengan fans Sasuke, meskipun perasaan Sakura lebih dari itu. Sakura hanya ingin melihat Sasuke, lebih sering lebih baik.

Gaara tersenyum, "Jadi ini masih tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati, tapi bagaimana pun juga ini adalah perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya, "Maaf.."

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke konser itu besok, bukan untuk melihat Kurama, tapi melihatku. " Jelas Gaara. Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan.

"Jadi kau dan Kurama akan konser di acara dan panggung yang sama, benarkah?" Emerald Sakura berbinar mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Gaara mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi bersama, sampai ketemu besok, Gaara."

Sakura turun dari mobil Gaara, melambaikan tangan pada Gaara. "Aku akan menghitungnya sebagai kencan pertama kita, Sakura." Ucap Gaara sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum canggung.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana, di depan rumahnya, memperhatikan mobil Gaara hingga tidak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Gaara baik, bahkan sangat baik, selalu berterus terang dan memperhatikan dirinya. Ini sangat berbeda dengan perkenalannya dengan Sasuke dulu yang sampai harus menipunya. Lalu jika sekarang Sasuke justru meninggalkannya, memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan tidak lagi menghiraukannya, bukankah sangat wajar jika kemudian Sakura berpaling pada Gaara? Tapi berpaling pun ternyata tidak semudah itu. Entah paku apa yang dulu Sakura gunakan untuk menancapkan nama Uchiha Sasuke di jantungnya sendiri hingga sulit sekali melepaskannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangan kirinya tepat di atas dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri, 'Sasuke-kun, apa kita benar-benar sudah berakhir?' batin Sakura.

* * *

Jadilah sore ini, Sakura tengah berada di mobil Gaara. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan langsung menuju Dome Konoha, tempat dimana Kurama dan Gaara akan menunjukkan kepiawaian mereka di bidang musik. Mereka sedang bergurau saat Gaara mencari-cari sesuatu. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya memperhatikan Gaara, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau mampir sebentar ke apartemenku? Sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan." Jelas Gaara masih sambil meraba-raba saku jaketnya.

"Ah, iya. Tidak masalah." Kata Sakura.

Mereka sedang melintasi jalur satu arah saat lampu merah menyala. Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di belakang garis seberang dan mesin mobilnya masih menyala, orang-orang mulai menyeberang di depan mereka. Sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya dalam bermusik, Gaara tidak berhenti menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat Gaara menceritakan beberapa kejadian konyol di panggung, hingga suara cempreng mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Hoi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sebelah kanannya, jantungnya bergemuruh mendapati Sasuke ada di dalam mobil di sebelah mobil Gaara. Sasuke tidak bergeming, kedua tangannya di kemudi mobil, menatap ke arah depan, menunggu sepinya deretan orang menyeberang jalan. Sementara Naruto di sebelah Sasuke, membungkukkan bahunya agar dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas, "Ah, dengan Gaara ya?" tambah Naruto saat melihat Gaara di bagian kemudi mobil yang Sakura naiki. Sakura panik, tidak bisa berkata apapun, tubuhnya terasa tegang, tidak seharusnya Sasuke melihatnya bersama Gaara seperti ini.

"Kalian sedang kencan?" Pertanyaan Naruto seperti memperkeruh suasana hati Sakura.

"Ya, wajar saja sih, kalian sering pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini." Ayolah Naruto, tidak bisakah kau membaca atmosfir saat ini? Mohon Sakura dalam hati.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

"Semoga semuanya lancar ya, Gaara, Sakura-chan!"

Lampu kuning, penyeberang jalan mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura beberapa saat, onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Sakura tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Gaara mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke salah paham? Itulah yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Tapi tidak mungkin Sakura mengatakannya pada Gaara. Lagipula bukankah Gaara sendiri yang bilang bahwa bagi Gaara ini adalah kencan, "Ya, um, a..aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengambil air mineral dari dalam tasnya kemudian meminumnya beberapa teguk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Gaara melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara di mobil yang sudah melesat terlebih dahulu, kepala Naruto hampir saja keluar dari mobil karena didorong dan ditahan dengan tangan kanan Sasuke. "Oi Teme, sudah! Hentikan! Aku masih ingin hidup!"

-0-

Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari lift, Meski Sakura berjalan di samping Gaara mengikuti arah jalan yang ditunjukkan Gaara untuk sampai ke apartmennya, tapi pikiran Sakura masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian di traffic lamp tadi. Apa yang mungkin Sasuke pikirkan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke berpikir Sakura sudah melupakannya? Sakura tidak berharap itu terjadi. Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Gaara. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya merona. Di sana, sekitar delapan meter di depan mereka, tampak Shikamaru yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang merangkul pinggul Temari, sementara kedua tangan Temari bergelayut di sekitar pundak Shikamaru, dan tentu saja dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertautan dengan kedua mata sama-sama terpejam penuh gairah.

Gaara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seakan pemandangan di depan mereka adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Sakura dengan ragu mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan. Temari lah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Gaara dan Sakura, Temari melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru, melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura, lalu sambil merapikan dirinya sendiri berkata pada Gaara, "Kau tahu berapa kali aku menghubungimu?"

Gaara hanya menjawab singkat, "Ponselku tertinggal, aku baru akan mengambilnya." sambil menekan beberapa digit nomor sebagai kode masuk ke apartmennya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Gaara menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Ajak Gaara.

Sebelum masuk, sejenak Sakura menoleh pada Temari.

"Hai, Sakura! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Temari.

"Hai, Temari-san, Shikamaru." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, canggung.

Sakura kemudian mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam apartemen. Cukup luas, bersih dan rapi, itu kesan pertama yang Sakura dapat dari apartemen Gaara. Temari menyusul masuk diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya. Sakura memang jarang bertemu dengan Temari, tapi sejujurnya, Temari sudah punya tempat tersendiri di hati Sakura sejak hari dimana Temari dan teman-temannya yang lain menjemput Sakura pada Festival Musik sekitar enam bulan lalu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencari ponselku, mungkin aku juga akan menghubungi manajerku dulu." Ucap Gaara pada Sakura lalu meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Sakura duduk di sofa pendek, sementara Temari di sofa panjang dan Shikamaru di sebelah Temari.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Sakura kita tidak bertemu," Ucap Temari membuka pembicaraan, "Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir kita ini hanya bertemu jika Kurama tampil saja."

"Apa boleh buat, Temari-san sepertinya mahasiswi yang sangat sibuk." Tanggap Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru, "Lagi pula Temari-san juga tidak tinggal di Konoha, kan?"

"Iya, kau benar." Kata Temari sambil juga sesekali melirik Shikamaru, "Kalau aku tinggal di Konoha mungkin aku akan sering repot."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ceplos Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat dua gadis yang duduk di sana tertawa terkikik.

Lalu terdengar nada pesan dari ponsel Shikamaru, Shikamaru membacanya kemudian berdecak, menoleh pada Temari, "Dia melakukannya lagi, benar-benar merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar dengan ponsel sudah menempel di telinga kanannya.

Sakura jelas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai penjelasan Temari membuat hati Sakura kembali nyeri, "Itu tadi Sasuke." Jelas Temari, "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memaksa Shikamaru bertukar posisi, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke sampai membayangkan sesuatu untuk dipukul." Tambahnya dengan senyuman.

Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu? Tapi jujur mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke pada kakak dari orang yang mengajaknya kencan bukanlah ide yang bagus menurut Sakura. "Ohya? Aku tidak tahu itu." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Maaf karena membicarakan Sasuke, padahal kalian sudah putus." Kata Temari, tapi Sakura merasa Temari tidak benar-benar minta maaf.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa-apa Temari-san."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah putus?" Pertanyaan Temari memang mudah, namun sulit dijawab oleh Sakura. Sakura ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sasuke, karena itu benar-benar melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun bilang ingin begitu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Tanya Temari lagi. Sakura merasa seperti diinterogasi, apa mungkin ini berhubungan dengan Gaara? "Kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

Baiklah, kalau begini caranya, sepertinya Sakura harus mengatakan apa yang sudah direnungkannya. Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri. "Hubungan seperti kau dan Shikamaru, melibatkan perasaan dua orang. Jika hanya salah satunya yang bertahan, bagaimana mungkin hubungan itu bisa dipertahankan? Jika dipaksakan, bukankah salah satunya tidak akan bahagia? Kurasa, seperti itulah keadaanku dengan Sasuke-kun sekarang."

"Kau yakin Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu?"

"Entahlah, Temari-san. Dia tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih."

Temari menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' namun tidak Sakura pahami. "Rasanya aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar putus mengingat bagaimana kalian bersama di Festival Musik itu."

Sakura tersenyum getir, "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Dan ada kenyataan lain yang tidak kau ketahui, Sakura." Ucap Temari membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu, Temari-san?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa ada yang Uchiha itu sembunyikan darimu. Kalau tidak, mestinya dia baik-baik saja dengan gitarnya, kan?" Jelas Temari dengan senyuman optimis, "Kau harus mencaritahu Sakura, meskipun aku juga tidak tahu dengan cara apa."

Temari benar, itulah yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan, hanya saja Sasuke selalu menghindarinya, lalu apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa sepertinya Temari sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke, apa Temari sama sekali tidak suka jika Gaara berkencan dengannya? Sakura tiba-tiba menatap Temari dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maaf, Sakura. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, atau tidak suka jika Gaara berkencan denganmu." Dan Temari seperti tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan, "Tapi, kalau kau masih menyukai Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tidak memberi harapan pada Gaara."

Ya, Sakura mengerti, seperti yang dipikirkannya, ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika kau memulai hubungan dengan Gaara, lalu Sasuke menyesal dan memintamu kembali, dan karena kau belum sepenuhnya melupakannya lalu kau menerimanya lagi, bukankah Gaara yang akan terluka?" Lanjut Temari.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Suara Gaara yang baru muncul mengagetkan Temari dan Sakura. Gaara mendekat ke sisi Sakura, "Aku tidak keberatan meskipun awalnya aku adalah pelarian. Karena jika Sakura memberiku kesempatan, aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik hingga Sakura tidak akan pergi dariku." Gaara mengucapkannya sembari menatap emerald Sakura lekat-lekat. Pipi Sakura memanas mendengar pengakuan lantang Gaara di depan kakaknya sendiri, Temari.

Temari hendak membalas ucapan Gaara tapi ternyata Gaara belum selesai dengan ucapannya, "Lagi pula, aku percaya bahwa bukan cinta yang membuat sebuah hubungan bisa terjalin dengan baik, tapi kesetiaan dan kepercayaan." Gaara menatap Temari, lalu tatapannya beraliha ke arah pintu masuk, "Benar kan, Shikamaru?"

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah polosnya.

-0-

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Dome Konoha, Sakura jarang berbicara. Tersenyum, mengangguk dan menggeleng adalah respon yang sering diberikannya saat Gaara mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Temari di area parkir apartemen Gaara. Temari yang malam nanti sudah dipastikan menemani Shikamaru merasa ada baiknya jika mampir melihat keadaan Gaara dengan apartemen barunya. Temari cukup lega melihat keadaan Gaara yang baik-baik saja, meskipun sedikit ada pertentangan antara Kakak dan Adik, dan itu adalah tentang Sakura. Apa yang diucapkan Gaara pada Temari tadi benar-benar membuatnya canggung, sangat jujur hingga membuat Sakura takut, apalagi kekhawatiran Temari juga ada benarnya. Jika Sakura belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke, ada baiknya dia tidak memberi harapan pada Gaara. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat demikian, apalagi memanfaatkan Gaara agar Sasuke kembali padanya. Sakura hanya tidak enak hati jika menolak niat Gaara yang baik padanya, seperti mengantarnya pulang, menemaninya di perpustakaan dan kegiatan lain di sekolah. Lagipula, tidak masalah mereka jadi teman, kan? Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak keberatan. Ah, iya Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan?

"Aku serius, Sakura." Ucap Gara tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama Sakura tak bersuara dan hanya memandang jalanan di sisi jendela mobil. Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, dan tahu apa yang dibicarakan Gaara adalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Maaf.." Gumam Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan ini, tapi aku takut ucapan Temari-ni membuatmu goyah." Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar ungkapan Gaara, "Maksudku, jika saja hatimu sudah memberi sedikit kesempatan untukku…"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu Gaara." Kali ini Gaara yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf jika membuatmu merasa seperti itu, tapi sejujurnya sejak awal aku tidak bermaksud memberimu harapan…yang…yang lebih dari berteman."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara, "Kenapa hanya berteman?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk, "Entahlah.." Sakura memantapkan hatinya dan menatap jade Gaara "Aku merasa tidak bisa jika tidak dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kau terobsesi padanya, Sakura." Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih akan berpikir seperti itu jika Sasuke memutuskanmu karena gadis lain?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak seperti itu!" Bahkan dengan para fans-nya saja Sasuke sering menghindar, tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, Sakura?"

Karena Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja dengan gitarnya, kata-kata Temari terulang dalam otak Sakura. Benar, Sakura ingat enam bulan yang lalu menurut cerita dari teman-temannya, Sasuke menggila dengan drum saat Sakura tahu Sasuke menipunya. Dan kelakuan itu seakan menjadi tanda bahwa Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Jika memang Sasuke sudah menemukan gadis lain, meskipun memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas, Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa tidak seperti itu? Ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya. Tapi apa? Sakura mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Ah, Temari dan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat mereka berdua dan apa yang mereka lakukan di depan apartemen Gaara tadi. "Karena kau tidak mengenal Sasuke-kun seperti aku mengenalnya, Gaara." Jawab Sakura

"Atau karena aku tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti kau menyukainya?"

"Benar, seperti itu." Kata Sakura tegas.

Gaara sedikit heran, ekspresi Sakura berubah seperti telah berhasil menemukan sesuatu. "Sakura, kau…"

"Gaara, tolong hentikan mobilnya." Pinta Sakura.

"Apa? Tapi Sakura…"

"Kumohon, Gaara!"

Gaara menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun, ada yang harus kupastikan padanya!"

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Gaara, namun Gaara berhasil menahan satu sisi tangannya, "Gaara, kumohon.."

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura? Kita akan bertemu Sasuke di sana!" Ucap Gaara berusaha menahan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Gaara. Tidak seperti itu, kau tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak awal."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!"

Sakura menutup kembali pintu mobil Gaara dan mulai menceritakan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

-0-

"Ayolah Sasuke, sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu memainkan drum. Sekarang kembalikan stick drum itu pada Shikamaru!" Tutur Neji membujuk Sasuke, "Shikamaru hampir gila tanpa drumnya!"

"Aku tidak gila." Sanggah Shikamaru.

Saat ini semua anggota Kurama dan pacar-pacar mereka kecuali Sai dan Ino telah berkumpul di Dome Konoha, tepatnya di ruang yang telah ditentukan sebagai ruang persiapan, dan sebentar lagi mereka sudah harus naik ke atas panggung. Tapi sang gitaris mereka yang sedang tidak masuk akal, mengatakan kalau hari ini dia bertekad akan memainkan drum. Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke memang mau bertukar posisi, tapi masalahnya Shikamaru tidak begitu mahir bermain gitar. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya kualitas musik yang Kurama mainkan jika dipaksakan bermain tidak seperti formasi aslinya.

"Jangan hanya karena kau melihat Sakura-chan dan Gaara kencan tadi siang, kau jadi semakin tidak karuan begini, Teme!" Ucapan Naruto dihadiahi deathglare dari anggota Kurama yang lain. Si Vokalis pirang yang bodoh itu sengaja membuat hati Sasuke semakin panas dan merasa lucu melihat ekspresi cemburu sahabat onyx-nya tanpa disadarinya membuat Sasuke ingin memukul drum lebih kencang.

"Kalau kau tidak terima begitu, kenapa kau memutuskan Sakura." Kata Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Neji.

Lalu entah apa tujuan Temari membeberkan pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi siang, "Oh, dengan Gaara ya? Tadi aku dan Shikamaru bertemu dengan Sakura di apartemen Gaara." Temari melirik jahil sekilas pada Shikamaru, "Iya kan, Shika?"

Shikamaru hanya melirik gadis lebih dewasa yang sangat disukainya itu, "Merepotkan."

Sasuke segera menoleh pada Temari, dan Temari melanjutkan "Sepertinya mereka akan datang ke sini bersama-sama." Dan Temari tahu Sasuke semakin menengang.

"Oh, itu Gaara!" Kata Naruto, pandangannya ke arah Gaara yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, sendirian. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat melihat ke arah Gaara datang, tidak ingin melihat Sakura-nya bersama rivalnya, sampai terdengar suara Hinata yang disetujui teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi, dimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Gaara datang, dan benar, Sakura tidak bersamanya. Sasuke merasa lega, tapi juga khawatir. Dimana Sakura-nya?

Temari lah yang terlebih dahulu menyambut Gaara, "Kau sudah sampai?"

"Um, yo semua!" Sapa Gaara pada yang ada di sana, dan jade-nya menatap onyx gelap Sasuke yang seakan bertanya 'dimana Sakura'. "Sakura bilang tidak enak badan, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang." Jelas Gaara tanpa ditanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku naik." Gaara berlalu sambil melambakan tangan kanannya meningglakan anggota Kurama.

Sasuke tampak lebih rileks, merasa tenang Sakura tidak bersama Gaara, terlihat dengan tiba-tiba saja dua stick drum yang sejak tadi dipegangnya erat-erat disodorkannya pada Shikamaru tanpa berkata apa-apa. Shikamaru menerima stick drum kesayangannya diiringi senyuman dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi giliran kita. Ayo kita guncang Dome Konoha!" Ajak Naruto penuh semangat sebelum menyadari salah satu anggota mereka belum muncul, "Tunggu dulu, dimana Sai?"

Di balik dinding gelap dan sunyi, Ino sedang menahan desahannya cumbuan Sai di lehernya. "Sai…ah.."

Lalu getaran ponsel dari Saku Ino menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, awalnya Ino berencana mengabaikan panggilan itu demi melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya dengan Sai, tapi sepertinya panggilan itu cukup penting karena nadanya tidak segera berakhir.

Ino mendorong Sai pelan, "Ada telepon." katanya sambil berusaha meraih ponsel di saku belakangnya. Ino melihat caller ID 'Saku jidat' di sana, tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino segera menerima panggilan itu, "Halo, Jidat? Ada apa?"

-0-

Malam ini sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Setelah acara di Dome Konoha selesai tadi, Sasuke menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk nongkrong di tempat mereka biasa nongkrong. Sasuke tidak perlu mempersiapkan alasan apapun pada mereka, cukup bilang lelah dan teman-temannya tidak akan ada yang memaksanya, karena mereka tahu akhir-akhir ini emosi Sasuke sering tidak stabil, dan itu karena gadis emerald itu. Sasuke tidak pernah melupakannya.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya, masih malas bergerak, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi, memejamkan mata, dan menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih ponsel dari sakunya, jemarinya mencari-cari nomor kontak dari orang yang selalu dipikirkannya, ingin sekali menghubunginya untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Sebelumnya selama masa putus, Sasuke selalu mencaritahu keadaan gadis bersurai pink itu dari sahabat pirang bodohnya, Naruto. Tapi kali ini Naruto sedang keluar dengan anggota Kurama yang lain dan pasti tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

Lama Sasuke menatap nomor itu, sekali tekan saja Sasuke pasti bisa mendengar suaranya, suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak akan tergoda, ini semua demi tujuannya, tujuan di balik rencananya memutuskan hubungan mereka, tujuannya meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, sambil turun dari mobil Sasuke berkata dalam hati, 'Kau pasti baik-baik saja, kan?'

Sasuke membuka pintu utama rumahnya yang sepi. Ayah dan Kakaknya sudah pasti belum pulang, mobil mereka juga tidak terlihat di garasi, dan ibunya biasanya sudah tidur di jam sekarang. Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang pribadinya, lalu suara Ibunya menyapanya, "Kau baru pulang?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Hn" sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau belum makan malam, Ibu akan persiapkan.."

"Tidak perlu, Ibu. Aku lelah, ingin segera tidur."

"Sa.." Mikoto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lagi, dan hanya memperhatikan bahu Sasuke hingga tidak terlihat lagi di belokan tangga. Mikoto menghela nafas, tersenyumsambil menaikkan bahunya sebentar lalu kembali masuk ke kamar utama.

Sasuke sampai di depan kamarnya, namun sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya Sasuke menyadari ada yang tak biasa, lampu kamarnya menyala, padahal sejak siang tadi dia tidak di rumah. Ibunya tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar pribadinya tanpa ijin Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Ayahnya. Kalaupun benar mereka melakukan itu, pasti sebisa mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan jejak, seperti itulah orangtua. Sasuke mendengus, hanya satu orang yang akan melakukan kekonyolan ini, aniki bodohnya, satu-satunya orang yang sejak dulu seenaknya keluar masuk kamar pribadinya dan keluar masuk rumah. 'Benar-benar agen federal' pikir Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tahu dia salah besar sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, onyx-nya membulat.

Dia ada di sana, berdiri di area kosong dalam kamarnya, tangan kirinya mempermainkan ibu jari tangan kanannya, menandakan kegugupannya.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun. Maaf aku masuk tanpa izin." Ucap Sakura ragu, "Aku sudah bilang pada Bibi Mikoto kalau.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke sembari menutup pintu kamarnya, Sasuke melepas jaketnya, dan berusaha mengatur emosinya saat meletakkan jaketnya di gantungan. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh terlihat senang saat ini, tekadnya. Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya, berjalan menuju tepian ranjangnya dan duduk di sana, "Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Masih tetap berdiri, Sakura memutar badannya agar bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Sasuke, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat-ingat kata demi kata yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk disampaikan saat ini, "Aku…maaf mengganggumu saat kau lelah seperti ini, aku..selama beberapa hari ini sudah berusaha menemuimu tapi kau sangat sibuk…"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya, "Ada apa kau berusaha menemuiku?"

Sakura menunduk, menatap pola-pola karpet di bawahnya, menarik nafas panjang lalu memberanikan diri membalas tatapan onyx di depannya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kita harus putus?"

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh putus?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura sudah berusaha menahan agar tidak menangis, tapi cairan bening itu sudah mengalir begitu saja, "Karena aku masih menyukaimu, masih setia padamu, aku tidak mau kita berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya beri aku alasan, kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu padaku, meskipun menyakitkan aku akan mencoba mengerti. Dan kalau kau bersedia memberiku kesempatan lagi, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Kumohon Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke berdiri, perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang semakin terisak.

"Beri aku alasan.." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dilanjutkan yang coba ia tahan, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau tidak enak badan, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah.."

Apa-apan ini? Kenapa Sasuke seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura bicarakan? Pekik Sakura dalam hati. "Jangan bersikap konyol Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak datang ke sini agar kau menyuruhku pulang. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu. Jadi jangan coba menghindar lagi, katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih kedua bahu Sakura, "Sakura, dengar. Aku hanya ingin kita putus."

"Tidak tanpa alasan yang jelas." Sergah Sakura.

Sasuke menarik diri menjauh dari Sakura, "Pulanglah, Sakura."

Sakura menatap pundak Sasuke yang berjalan menuju arah jendela dan berhenti di sana, memperhatikan entah apa di luar sana, Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Kau sudah menyakitiku." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Maaf." Balas Sasuke masih tetap melihat arah luar.

Sakura tidak bergeming, pandangannya kembali tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali. Ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Ino sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari, Neji dan Tenten, bahkan di bodoh Naruto dengan Hinata. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan tanpa ada kata putus. Tekad Sakura benar-benar sudah bulat, jika Sasuke tidak memberi penjelasan apapun, maka satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah kesimpulan bodoh yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Sementara Sasuke, masih berusaha menahan senyumnya. Meski awalnya sempat khawatir, tapi apa yang diharapkannya benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke yang awalnya ragu, kini yakin dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sasuke akan mengejar Sakura dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika nanti Sakura benar-benar memilih untuk pergi malam ini. Tapi sejak ucapan terakhirnya tadi, Sasuke tidak mendengar apapun lagi dari Sakura, tidak juga bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Karena penasaran, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan segera membelalakkan onyx-nya dengan wajah merona melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sasuke segera menarik selimut tidurnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura yang hampir telanjang. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di ranjangnya sementara dia sendiri duduk berlutut di depan Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke di kedua sisi Sakura "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

"Aku berusaha menahanmu, Brengsek!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

Dengan air mata berurai, Sakura mulai mengucapkan apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya "Katakan kalau kau memang sudah tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah jika perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu. Katakan kalau kau bosan padaku, bahwa aku tidak sesuai harapanmu, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik seperti yang kau harapkan asalkan kita tetap bersama. Katakan kalau sudah ada gadis lain di hatimu, meskipun.."

Cup, bibir hangat Sasuke menempel padanya, membungkam ucapan Sakura dalam diam. Sakura menahan nafas dengan iris klorofilnya yang mengecil. Sasuke menciumnya, dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling dirindukan Sakura. Sakura merasa tidak rela saat perlahan Sasuke menarik, onyx-nya dan emerald Sakura bertemu, saling menatap dalam rindu. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menahanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut, dan Sakura benci ini karena membuatnya merasa seperti kembali diperhatikan, dicintai. Sakura menunduk, mengingat hal konyol baru saja dilakukannya, hal konyol yang sudah sangat dipikirkannya masak-masak dan membuatnya tampak mesum. Ino pasti akan tertawa jika Sakura menceritakannya tentang hal ini, dan Ino adalah orang terakhir yang Sakura ajak berbicara sebelum ini. Sakura memegangi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dalam. "Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari, juga yang lainnya. Aku pikir, mungkin sama seperti mereka, sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan 'itu' tapi kau khawatir akan menyakitiku, dan khawatir jika aku akan menolak..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Melakukan…'itu'? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu apa maksudku dengan 'itu'."

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum, senyum seakan melihat hal bodoh dan konyol, kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa yang tertahan, dan Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, namun juga lega karena bisa melihat Sasuke tertawa lagi.

"Aku lega mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian setelah menenangkan diri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin kita melakukan 'itu'?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Sakura, "Aku lega karena kau berfikir sejauh itu untuk menahanku, untuk mengejarku."

"Maksud Sasuke-kun…?"

Dari bahu Sakura, tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak membelai pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air mata di sana dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf, membuatmu menangis. Aku janji ini yang terakhir aku mengatakan hal bodoh tentang putus." Sasuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengejarku."

Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi belaian tangan Sasuke di pipinya seakan meyakinkannya bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar berakhir, bahwa Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya hari itu, dan itulah yang diharapkan Sakura. Emerald Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat, menatap onyx gelap di depannya, mengajukan pertanyaan tak terucap yang secara ajaib dimengerti oleh Sasuke, "Maaf, aku mengujimu, aku ingin tahu sebesar apa kau menginginkanku di sisimu." Ungkap Sasuke,

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Daripada tidak percaya, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku berusaha meyakinkan perasaan kita masing-masing." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Aku, sepertinya tidak bisa jika tidak denganmu, karena itulah aku ingin tahu apa kau juga merasa seperti itu. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak berusaha seperti ini, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku berharap kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menahanku." Sasuke tersenyum, "Dan kau benar-benar seperti yang aku harapkan, Sakura. Aku sangat senang."

"Apa jadi brengsek saja tidak cukup untukmu? Kenapa harus menyebalkan juga?" Lagi, cairan bening mulai membasai pipi Sakura, Sasuke merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku juga tidak bisa jika tidak dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke membelai punggung Sakura, "Lalu tentang Gaara…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan spesial dengannya.."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap emerald Sakura, "Aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja memanfaatkannya, tapi kedatangannya memang sangat kebetulan." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sakura mengerutkan kening, "Kurasa dia datang di saat yang tepat untuk menyakinkan perasaanmu padaku."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, jika dipikir-pikir kehadiran Gaara dengan segala kebaikannya bisa saja merubah perasaan Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya tak sedikit pun perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke goyah. Benarkah Sakura terobsesi pada Sasuke? Jika pun iya bukankah itu tidak masalah karena Sasuke pun hanya menginginkan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa Gaara melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, bukan, Sasuke curiga, tidak rela, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Sakura senang memikirkan kemungkinan itu hingga muncul ide menjahili Sasuke, "Tidak, Gaara tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gaara kan bukan brengsek." Dan Sakura senang mendapati ekspresi Sasuke seperti yang diharapkannya, ekspresi Sasuke yang seakan mengatakan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena memang itu kenyataanya dan itu membuatnya cemburu. Seperti mendapat petuah, Sakura menyadari perasaan ini, perasaan senang yang hanya diperolehnya saat bersama Sasuke, ya, hanya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu entah bagaimana bibirnya sudah ia tempelkan pada bibir Sasuke hingga beberapa detik. Setelah mengakhiri kecupannya Sakura berkata, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun, kenapa harus aku? Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat Gaara bertanya kenapa harus Sasuke-kun. Tapi sekarang aku tahu."

Tangan kiri Sakura keluar melalui celah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menempelkannya di atas dadanya. Sasuke berniat menarik tangannya tapi Sakura menahannya agar Sasuke juga merasakannya, "Karena hanya dengan Sasuke-kun jantungku akan berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini."

Sasuke termangu dengan pengakuan Sakura, benar, dirasakannya detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke dadanya sendiri, dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantung Sakura, dan sama-sama tidak karuan, sangat cepat. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian dirasakannya kening Sakura menempel padanya, "Sakura…?" Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, pastinya sejak kapan aku tidak tahu, selama itu hingga sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok atau lusa atau setelahnya, tapi aku selalu berharap aku merasakan hal ini hanya pada Sasuke-kun sampai kapan pun. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun satu-satunya untukku."

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Sasuke segera meraih bibir Sakura-nya, meraih tengkuk Sakura agar dapat menciumnya lebih dalam. Sakura dengan senang hati merespon Sasuke, bibir mereka saling mengecup. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" Gumam Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan senyuman ciuman yang lebih dalam.

* * *

Mebuki memperhatikan putri tunggalnya yang sangat ceria pagi ini, mondar-mandir mempersiapkan bekal sambil terus bersenandung, padahal beberapa minggu ini Sakura tampak murung. Mebuki tahu kemarin Sakura pergi dengan teman rambut merah yang beberapa hari ini mengantarnya pulang, dan baru kembali tadi malam, kemudian jadilah pagi ini Sakura bertingkah seperti itu. Tentu saja Mebuki senang jika Sakura senang, hanya saja Mebuki penasaran, apakah putri semata wayangnya itu sudah tidak bersama Sasuke lagi? Anak laki-laki yang Mebuki ketahui sebagai pacar Sakura yang dulu. Apakah sekarang Sakura sudah punya pengganti Sasuke?

Mebuki menghampiri Sakura, "Sakura, Ibu perhatikan kau sangat senang. Apa ada hal baik yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Sambil terus mengemas bekalnya dengan wajah bahagia Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sangat senang ini Sasuke-kun akan menjemputku." Jawabnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki meyakinkan pendengarannya, "Oh, Ibu jarang melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja, semalam Sasuke-kun mengantarku pulang." Jawab Sakura, "Kenapa Ibu bertanya begitu?"

Mebuki tersenyum simpul, "Ibu senang mendengarnya. Beberapa minggu ini kau terlihat murung, jadi Ibu pikir kau mungkin ada masalah dengannya." Mebuki berpikir sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan mobil merah…"

"Maksud Ibu, Gaara?"Sakura bertanya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Gaara?"

Sakura mengangguk, memasukkan bekal ke dalam tasnya, "Gaara memang sangat baik, tapi kami hanya beteman, tidak lebih." Jelas Sakura sebelum didengarnya suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya."Ah, itu Sasuke-kun. Sakura berangkat ya, Ibu." Pamit Sakura segera keluar menuju beranda rumahnya.

Tapi Sakura kecewa ketika bukan Sasuke yang dijumpainya, melainkan Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, "Hai, Sakura." Sapa Gaara.

Sakura melangkah dengan gontai, "Hai, Gaara."Apa yang Gaara lakukan di sini? Kenapa Sasuke belum datang? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke salah paham? Pikir Sakura khawatir. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sekitar dua meter dari Gaara, "Ada apa?"

Gaara tersnyum,"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk,"Um, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Gara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dan suasana tiba-tiba jadi sepi."Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi,"Um, ini juga karena bantuanmu semalam, terima kasih."

Gaara tersenyum pahit, "Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih Sakura. Lalu setelah itu kau mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisamembalas perasaanku."

Gaara benar, Sakura memang berniat melakukan itu, tapi meskipun Gaara sudah tahu, Sakura tetap akan melakukannya, "Maaf, Gaara."

Dengan ini Sakura berharap Gaara tahu bahwa sebaiknya Gaara menjaga jarak dengannya, tentu saja Sasuke juga berfikir seperti itu. Gaara pun juga menyadari posisinya, sekarang Sakura sedang memberinya kode agar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Gaara mundur, entah hanya untuk sementara atau hingga perasaannya pada Sakura berubah.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik dan yang diinginkannya.

Gaara membalikkan badannya, memasuki mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil yang sangat diharapkannya berhenti di dekatnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, hari ini Sasuke membawa mobil sendiri tanpa supir. Sakura segera menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu, "Sasuke-kun, ohaiyou.." Sapa Sakura.

"Hn, sudah lama menunggu?" Balas Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang dilakukan kepala merah itu?." Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ayolah, jangan cemburu pagi-pagi begini. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku."

"Benarkah? Dan kau pasti senang dia mengkhawatirkanmu, iya kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sakura tidak habis pikir Sasuke bisa jadi begini posesif setelah pembicaraan mereka semalam. Sakura berpura-pura cemberut, "Tentu saja aku senang kalau ada orang yang memperhatikanku?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menulikan telinganya, sembari maju satu langkah lebih dekat pada Sakura, "Katakan lagi." Goda Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

"Tapi aku lebih senang jika Sasuke-kun yang memperhatikanku." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Benarkah?" Wajahnya semakin dekat pada Sakura, onyx-nya menatap bibir pink nan menggoda milik Sakura.

"Hu'um", Sakura semakin gugup, ingatannya kembali pada ciuman menggebu mereka semalam, hingga tanpa disadari Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke lirih, kali ini menatap iris klorofil Sakura.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura menggumam.

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Menggigit bibirmu."

Pipi Sakura memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Daripada kau menggingitnya sendiri, kupikir lebih baik.."

Cup. Belum selesai Sasuke dengan ucapannya, Sakura memberinya ciuman singkat, sepersekian detik.

"Ap…" Belum selesai Sasuke dengan protesnya, Sakura sudah mencubit hidung Sasuke.

"Mesum!" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian segera berlari ke sisi mobil lainnya, menyembunyikan rona merah pipinyadipagi hari dalam mobil Sasuke. "Ayo, kita bisa terlambat, Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dari dalam mobil.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, tidak percaya jika Sakura sepertinya sudah lebih agresif. Sasuke masuk di bagian kemudi mobilnya, lalu sebelum mulai mengemudikan mobilnya Sasuke berkata, "Kau lebih dariku, Sakura."

"Apa?"

Mobil sport biru itu mulai melesat.

Sasuke masih ingin menggoda Sakura, "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau membuka.."

"Hentikan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, dasar menyebalkan."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menyampaikan bukti kau lebih mesum dariku."

"Setidaknya aku tidak brengsek."

"Ah, jadi kau nona mesum yang bodoh?"

"…."

"…."

Dan pagi itu adalah awal dari kisah mereka dengan perasaan yang lebih dalam, lebih percaya dan lebih mendebarkan.

 **\- End -**

* * *

Hohohoho, akhirnya selesai juga.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
